The Titan Army: The Shield of Stars
General Information Title: The Titan Army Book I: The Shield of Stars Rated: K+ Language: English Genre: Adventure Published: 11-16-10 Status: In Progress Summary: The Titan Army goes on a quest for the Shield of Stars, a mystical shield forged from stardust and chaos. Chapter List Chapter 1: Written by MattShadow Chapter 2: Written by ~Angel Wings~ Chapter 3: Written by Rebc29 Chapter 4: Written by Bard eric Chapter 5: Written by Hazelcats Chapter 6: Written by Lenobia Chapter 1 Susanna's POV It's pretty cold here, thought Susanna as she and Dafnne walked up the pathway towards the top of Mount Orthys, the current house of the Titans. They passed several Dracanae and giants passed them by, giving them strange glares. "Do they always do that?" I asked, trying to be casual. She shrugged. "It really depends on the mood they are in, just show them that you mean business and they'll leave you alone. But trust me, the real problem isn't the monsters, it's-" she was interrupted by a guy who looked about my age accidently bumbed into her. I took this quick moment of confusion to do a quick go over of him. He had brown hair and small freckles lining his face. He had deep and gorgeous green-blue eyes that looked as if they could peer into your soul and exact revenge on your love and make it dance with joy from his persona. Other than that he was most definitely mine, I mean fine, I mean, oh never-mind. But I recognized him as the charming boy that was the main reason I joined The Titan Army. "Woops sorry Dafnne, wasn't paying attention, won't happen again." I saw him glance at me, though it was most likely a trick of the light. "It's okay Riley, just don't let it happen again or I'll find out why Luke enjoys snapping people in half." They both smiled as if this was casual conversation, which, for all I knew, was. He bowed, smiled, and then continued on his merry way. I looked up to notice Dafnne was staring at me. "If you like what you see, well lets just say I can't blame you, I think everybody has an eye out for the Nemesis kids these days, no pun intended." I looked at her like she was crazy, but she continued on. "Riley's half brother, Ethan Nakamura, is my boyfriend you see, so I know just how irresistible their charms are." She winked at me, but I ignored her and silently continued my walk to the building with her. We soon arrived in front of a grand building, where several monsters and demigods passed by us. Dafnne opened the doorway and led me into a room which split off two different ways, and at the end of each hallway was a magnificently awesome door. "The right side is the guy's dorm, and to the left," she pointed, "is our dorm, or well the girls dorm, which is where we are staying." I nodded and took a step towards it, but Dafnne quickly pulled me back. "There are layers and layers of traps set in this hallway, to keep monsters and the boys out, for obvious reasons." She paused and took the steps to the right and five steps forward. "Hallip!" she shouted and the buzzing of the air around us seized. She nodded to me and we continued on. Suddenly a voice came out from behind us. "I would have totally guessed that password," said a grinning boy who stood about five foot five with some shiny black hair. Dafnne scowled loudly, "Get out of here Jason, I'm not in the mood, well I'm never but still just get out of here!" He nodded smiling as he said "Love you too Dafnne, and who is this hideously ugly girl you have with you?" It took me a second to realize he was talking to me. "What the heck you mother word I can't say!" I shouted at him as angrily as I could, which was hard to do with what I just said. "Wow, she's totally not fiesty, I feel sorry for-" Dafnne cut him off. "I thought I told you to get the hell out of here!" He nodded and this time took off, thankfully leaving us walking towards our dorm room. "Don't worry Susanna, if you actually care about him, he always lies and never tells the truth, as he is the son of Apate." I nodded casually as if I understood anything she just said and continued on my way. She sighed again, but quickly smiled as she pushed open the door to reveal a couple of girls inside, who quickly noticed me. "Hello, my name is Maria Clark, and that girl over there's name is Ereshkigal Morrigan. I'm a daughter of Tyche, goddess of luck, and she is the daughter of Hades, god of death and other such stuff, she likes death. Please excuse her for not talking, as I think you can see she's not much of a talker. Oh and it's not your fault, nobody really does know why." I nodded gratefully, as these two actually seemed nice, though I don't think I will have much in common with Kiga. "Hello Kiga, and Maria. I am Susanna Archer, daughter of Apollo." Unfortunately I didn't have time to get more acquainted with them, as a kid shouted from over past the wall. "Hey Dafnne, Maria, and Kiga, it's Will, hurry up and lets get this meeting underway!" said a voice that sounded much like a average no-care in the world, annoyed dude. The others got up and motioned for us to get leave the room. I followed them hurriedly, hoping to see Riley again at this meeting. Noticing I was following behind, I ran up to catch them. Chapter 2 Dafnne impatiently tapped her foot against the polished obsidion floor.'' We have really over decorated the H''Q..., she thought as she waited for the other members to enter the room. Susanna was the first to enter, her face red from running so quickly. "Sorry I'm late! I got lost while following the others..." Noting the annoyed look on Dafnne's face, she quickly sat down on the seat to Dafnne's right. Will's seat.Will's gonna be really ticked off... Dafnne noted, surpressing a chuckle. Sure enough, the first thing Will did when he entered was shout, "Who the **** is that idiot who dares to sit in my seat?!" "Calm down, Will. You're scaring her." "And I care, why?" Will's eyes were bloodshot, his hair was grimy and looked as though it hadn't been combed in a week ( which knowing Will, it most likely hadn't), and he smelled of beer and wine. Typical Will. He was the kind of guy who you either instantly hate, or instantly like. Not surprisingly, most people opted for the former. Category:The Titan Army (OC Club) Category:Original Character Category:Fanfiction Category:Collaboration Category:Demigods Category:Adventure